Truth or Dare
by demi smiles
Summary: Chris gives Naya a tension-filled dare between her and Demi. Smut. Tumblr: shehadaworldof-chances


"Truth or dare," Lea said suddenly, and the entire cast nodded in agreement as Mark picked up the empty beer bottle they had been using for Spin the Bottle and threw it into the recycling bin in Naya's kitchen. After each of the cast had kissed three or four people each, they had grown bored of the game, but most of them, besides Naya and Demi, were too drunk to not do something weird.

Demi sat in the corner of the room, her back against the meeting of the two walls and she shifted uncomfortably as she sipped at a makeshift cocktail she'd concocted for herself of club soda and cranberry-grape juice. The other cast members were scattered in a circle against the wall or Naya's coffee table and Naya leaned against Demi as she stayed sober for her girlfriend.

"Okay, Chord, you first. Who are you going to ask?"

The blonde man brushed his bangs out of his face and shifted his eyes around the circle drunkenly before they landed on Demi. "Demi, truth or dare?"

The blue-haired girl narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms before smirking. "Dare."

"Take a drink."

The smirk fell immediately from Demi's face. "Are you fucking kidding me?" she said violently as her jaw dropped. "Are you actually fucking serious right now?"

Naya shook her head, her hand squeezing tightly on Demi's shoulder. "Not cool, man. This is my place and I can kick you out if I want. Lay off."

"He's drunk, guys," Mark defended Chord quickly.

"Doesn't give him an excuse," Lea, Demi, and Naya all said simultaneously while Amber rolled her eyes and shook her head disapprovingly against the wall as she sipped at her beer.

The accused man threw his hands up lazily. "Okay, okay. Somebody else go. Apparently I can't be competent right now," he rolled his eyes.

"Damn straight," muttered Naya.

"Just like you're not," Demi whispered closely into her and Naya giggled lightly. "I'll go," she announced. "Chris, truth or dare?"

Chris bit his lip as he thought. "Truth," he finally decided on.

Demi smiled, Chord's comment all but forgotten, but she decided it wasn't going to bother her. "Who'd you lose your virginity to? When?"

Chris' pale face turned bright red. "Demi!" he exclaimed embarrassedly. "First of all, that's two questions," he retorted before continuing. "But whatever, it was some kid named Jeremy when I was seventeen – junior year. It wasn't special. We were both drunk off our rockers."

"Good job, babe," Naya said quietly and gave her girlfriend a peck on the cheek. "I love embarrassing Chris."

Demi smiled suggestively at her. "It was sort of satisfying." She leaned closely and kissed Naya's earlobe gently. "Just like you."

Naya blushed brightly and bit her lip as her eyes widened.

Amber cleared her throat. "Holy shit, both of you. Pay attention and keep it in your pants."

"Actually," Chris proclaimed loudly. "This next one is for Naya," he said, knowing that Naya always chose dare. Nevertheless, he asked. "Naya, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Naya said immediately, not a hint of hesitation in her voice. "Come at me, Colfer."

Christ threw his head back and laughed before he took a swig of his beer. Naya narrowed her eyes at him before she reached over Demi for the cocktail.

"Hey!"

"Relax, babe, I just want to try it."

Demi rolled her eyes, but Chris was content in his mind as he smirked towards the pair of girls who were now flicking Demi's club soda/juice mixture at each other's face. He coughed loudly and Naya turned towards him as Demi looked down and drowned the rest of the glass.

"For the rest of the game," Chris declared. "You have to go without touching Demi. And yes, you're still going to sit next to her."

Naya's mouth was agape in shock, not thinking that Chris would come up with something like that. "That's just evil, Colfer," she shouted, mildly angry.

Demi was in the corner, her lips pursed and her brow furrowed as she crossed her arms tightly in desperation. She shook her head at Chris. "I wasn't that mean to you, dumbass."

Chris simply smirked. "That's debatable," he shrugged. "What goes around comes around, Demetria."

She just shook her head more, blue hair flying in her eyes as she did so.

Naya cleared her throat and looked around the room. "Anyways," she crossed her arms. "Kevin, truth or dare?"

The brown-haired man thought for mere seconds. "Dare."

"I dare you…" Naya thought carefully. "Hmmm…Ah, yes, I've been waiting to use this one. I dare you to go over to Mark and fully moon him. Underwear off and all."

"Aw, shit, bee."

Naya smiled at Kevin as she buried her hands in her lap to keep from placing them on Demi's lap. "Sorry bee," she shrugged casually as she bit her lip cheerfully.

"Melissa, shield your eyes," Kevin warned to the quiet girl sitting beside Mark before he pulled his pants down in an instant before he pulled them back up. He shook his head as he re-did his belt. "Sorry, Mark," he apologized as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Mark put his hands up. "Hey, no worries man. Liking the view."

Chord slapped him on the shoulder as Kevin retreated to his seat on the floor next to Chris and Amber as he grabbed his beer bottle by the neck and took a quick swig.

Meanwhile, Demi could feel Naya's breath on her neck even though they weren't touching and she could feel the hairs on her neck rise up. She squeezed her eyes shut and gripped her empty cup tightly as she glanced at Naya, clearly in the same frustration that she was. Demi ran a hand through her hair sensually, tension already in her entire body.

"Christ," she muttered and Naya looked over, her nails gripping into her thigh.

"Don't worry, I'll kick them out soon," Naya whispered, her face only an inch away from Demi's ear and she caught Chris looking at them intently to make sure they weren't actually touching.

Demi nodded and had a sharp intake of breath, at which Darren looked at her and smirked. "Already, Lovato, really?"

"Shut the hell up, Darren. Blame Chris."

Demi breathed through the next few rounds and she could already feel the tension wetting her underwear. Naya kept glancing at her and it made her want to push her straight onto the bed and make her beg for release.

Naya felt the same way and kept biting her lip that Demi could've sworn she saw Naya draw blood from a shallow cut at one point. How turned on Naya was only made the game harder for both of them.

Melissa was going, but Demi wasn't focused, her mind was only going to forbidden places and she remembered Naya telling them to clean up and get out as Lea commented vaguely, "I wonder what they're planning on doing when we leave." Chris had slapped her but it was clear that neither Naya nor Demi was focusing as the cast exited the apartment.

Once they were all gone, Naya grabbed Demi by the shoulders. "That was torture," into Demi's ear before moving her lips down to kiss her neck. Demi stood up with Naya's lips still clamped to her neck and Naya wrapped her legs around Demi as the shorter girl led them to the bedroom and laid Naya on top of her.

Demi moaned as Naya ran her hands through her hair before she reached down to the hem of her t-shirt and lifted it over her head before sticking two fingers down the hem of her jeans. Demi's hips bucked from the mere brush of contact on her hipbone. Naya quickly unbuttoned her jeans and undid the fly as she pulled the jeans off of Demi's body before she pulled her own tank top and bra off.

Demi pulled her own bra off and Naya moved up on her body play with her breasts as she kissed the valley between them. "Chris is just pure evil," she whispered and Demi moaned in agreement. Naya moved her tongue onto Demi's right nipple as she kept playing with the other with her fingers and Demi's hips were already bucking up faster in hopes to find friction.

"Eager?" Naya questioned sultrily and Demi tried to nod.

"Like you said," she breathed. "Evil."

The darker girl laughed quietly and moved back down Demi's body to stick two fingers into her wet folds and Demi let out a tiny scream as she grabbed and massaged her own breasts, her other hand buried in Naya's hair. Naya pumped in and out as she rubbed her clit with her other hand.

"God, more, Nay," Demi moaned out, and Naya smirked and added another finger and began pumping faster.

Demi's breathing was labored and she was gripping Naya's hair with such intensity that Naya thought she would be bald by the time the girl underneath her came. Demi massaged her own nipple as Naya worked lower down on her body. "Jesus Christ!" she yelled out as she felt herself begin to fall over the edge.

"You're quick," Naya commented as she continued her job.

Demi took a quick, sharp breath. "Just shut up and fuck me, Naya!"

Naya smiled and continued her fingers as she began to swirl her tongue around Demi's clit, and that was what finally threw her over the edge and Naya felt Demi's walls tighten around her fingers as she came and her legs shake in pleasure.

As she came down from climax, Demi rolled to her side and Naya moved next to her to kiss her. "God, fuck Chris," Demi said quietly. "But damn, babe, that was good."

Naya smirked. "Damn straight it was."


End file.
